god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost Hunter
Male|Master(s) = Shi Yan|Cultivation Rank = Level 13|Affiliation = Grace Mainland Brutal Dragon Tribe|Location = Endless Sea|Allies = Werther}} Ghost Hunter was the first mount Shi Yan had tamed. His Great Grandfather had brought him from the Demon Area. Appearance This was a huge demon beast like dragon and python. It had a ten meters long body, non-muscle wings and a belly full of scales. Its body was covered with ferocious arm length black thorns, which flashed with black light. Its two huge talons were flickering sharp lights, seemed to be capable of destroying any invincible stronghold.Its talons whacked the hard stony ground and bombarded deep caves one by one. Every time a strike hit down, a huge boom can be heard from the valley.The most terrible thing was the demon beast's head. It was just a hideous ghost face. Bloodthirsty green light was emitted from its copper bell like eyes. On the general features of the devil, there were black thorns as well. They were like sharp swords stuck in its face.The demon beast with ten meters body like a dragon or python, had a ferocious ghost face. Even at first glance, it would make people tremble with fear.Noticing someone was closing in, it suddenly blustered again. A very strong ferocious energy was spread out as a storm on its own axis.The ferocious energy was like a materialized substance. Which made any human's' souls tremble. Every place the ferocious energy arrived at, the bones nearby would explode. Personality Merciless He used to quarrel with a troop of the Evil Dragon Tribe because they provoked him... saying that he was cross-breed. And... and... The result was that Ghost Hunter had chased that Evil Dragon Troop for tens of thousands of miles and killed them. When we arrived at the scene, we saw no intact corpses. All of them were ripped apart. The scene was so haunting and nauseating. History It is said that it's the hybrid of the Sky Ghost from the Underworld and the Beast Dragon from the Demon Area. They both are level eight demon beast. Whether in the Underworld or in the Demon Area, both of them are famous. Both Dark Dwellers and Demon Dwellers were helpless in front of them. This Ghost Beast was found at a magical place in the Fourth Demon Area by Yang Qingdi. It was just a several hundred years old cub. But it was already a demon beast at level six. According toYang Qingdi's saying, the ugly thing is the hybrid of two level-eight demon beasts, with unlimited capacity of evolution. It is said that if an opportunity arrives, it can at least evolve to level nine in the future. And the help of treasures and other magical things, it could even become a level-ten demon beast! After Ghost Hunter arrived at Agate Star Field, he raised a bloody rain in Monster Dragon Star. Eventually, Gu Te, Chief of Brutal Dragon Tribe, recruited Ghost Hunter with his keen eyes, making him the warlord of the Brutal Dragon Tribe. He conquered many areas for the Brutal Dragon Tribe. Gu Te and Ghost Hunter had an agreement that year. He agreed to help Ghost Hunter take revenge. He would support Ghost Hunter to invade the Shadow Ghostly Prison and uproot the force that had killed King of Demonic Insects, Holy Spirit God, and Devouring Gold Silkworm. The condition was that Ghost Hunter had to join the Brutal Dragon Tribe. As Ghost Hunter wanted to take revenge for his comrades, he agreed with Gu Te's condition. After around ten years of fighting from North to South. He had earned merits for the Brutal Dragon Tribe. Gradually, he got the approval of the entire Brutal Dragon Tribe. That was how he received a Brutal Dragon Token, which represented his high status in the tribe. Trivia * Body seized by Uncultivated Land. Category:Demonic Beast Category:Monster Clan Category:Deceased Category:Heavenly Demon Clan Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Grace Mainland